Chance Encounters
by elin2002
Summary: A Trory, what happens when Tris is annoying Princeton Guy during the panel discussion. From the epi with Honor's Wedding
1. Chapter 1

_**This story takes place during the episode of Honor's wedding…it's a Trory.**_

(I do not own anything it belongs to the CW and ASP.)

Rory finished talking to Lorelei and Chris and walked up to the stage. She quickly found her place and sat down at her place card. When all of a sudden she felt two strong hands massaging her shoulders.

"Mary, Mary you are tense, you aren't nervous are you?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Who's that guy feeling up our daughter?" Asked Chris going into protective mode.

"I don't know, he must be one of Logan's drinking buddies, cause she hasn't smacked him yet." Said Lorelei.

"Well if it isn't Bible Boy. How are you Tristan?" Asked Rory as she turned around to look at the man.

"How did you know it was me?"  
"Because you are the only person that would think to call me Mary." Said Rory as she stood up to hug him.

"No I don't think he's a drinking buddy, she probably knows him from somewhere else, Chilton maybe." Said Lorelei.

"Okay we are now going to start the panel discussion."

The emcee for the event went through his speech and welcoming every one to the event.

"Our panelists include Yale Daily News, Princeton Tribune, Harvard Chronicle, and Columbia Herald. What I would like for us to do is go down the line and have each of our panelists introduce themselves starting with the Yale Daily News."

"Rory Gilmore, editor Yale Daily News."

"Tristan DuGrey, co-editor Princeton Tribune."

"Dylan Easton, editor Harvard Chronicle."

"Dwight Fischer, co-editor Columbia Herald."

The discussion got underway and everybody made their points through out it, but the most entertaining for the audience had to be those from Tristan and Rory who honed their bantering skills that were lost in their separation from each other. It was not lost on the other panelists or the people in the audience that these two somehow knew each other. At one point during the discussion, Rory noticed that on her side of her placard, _'Rory'_ was crossed out and _'Mary'_ was written in at that point she glanced over at Tristan who just smirked knowing that she noticed the name change courtesy of him.

When the discussion ended, Tristan leaned over to Rory.

"So what are you doing right now?"

"I am jumping a train to New York City for my boyfriend's sister's wedding."

"Well I'm heading back to Jersey if you want a lift." Said Tristan.

"No I couldn't ask you to do that it's too far out of your way." Said Rory.

"Well you didn't ask I offered, plus not only will it give us time to catch up, but it will also save you some money." Said Tristan.

"Are you sure?" Asked Rory.

"Positive." Said Tristan.

"Okay, um I just have to go say good bye to my parents. Why don't you come over and meet them." Said Rory.

"Okay."

Tristan and Rory walked over to where Lorelei and Chris were talking.

"So what did you guys think?" Asked Rory.

"You guys did great." Said Chris.

"Mom, Dad this is Tristan DuGrey, we went to Chilton together."

"Nice to meet you Tristan, I'm Chris and this is Lorelei."

"Nice to meet you both." Said Tristan.

"So what time is your train hon?" Asked Lorelei.

"Actually Tristan is heading back to New Jersey and offered to drop me off in the city." Said Rory as they started leaving the hall where the panel was held.

"Thank you Tristan." Said Lorelei.

"It's no problem."

"Let's go get your stuff out of the jeep then." Said Lorelei.

"Okay."

"So are you going to change before going?" Asked Lorelei.

"No because as soon as I get there I'd have to change again." Said Rory.

"Why's that?" Asked Tristan.

"Because with Logan's family you have to dress for dinner." Said Rory.

"Society family?"

"_The_ society family." Said Lorelei exaggerating.

"So let me get this straight you wouldn't date me because I was from there but you're dating this guy." Said Tristan.

"No, I wouldn't date you because you were an ass."  
"I was 16!"

"Tristan you pulled a safe job with Bevis and Butthead and got shipped off to military school." Said Rory.

"Hey I came and said good bye before I left." Said Tristan.

"Yes and because you did that I had to kiss Paris dressed as Romeo!"

"Really, man I should have stuck around a little while longer to see that." Said Tristan.

"No, you should have been the one dressed as Romeo." Said Rory.

"So did they ever date?" Asked Chris while he and Lorelei watched the exchange with amusement.

"No I think they kissed once after her first break up with Dean, but it never went further than that." Said Lorelei.

"So Tristan what did Rory mean about you pulling a safe job?" Asked Chris as Lorelei and Rory headed over the jeep.

"I uh, fell into a bad crowd junior year and ended up breaking into a safe of one their father's and, we got caught when the alarm kicked on. But since we were minors the police let our parents handle it and my father decided military school was the best option for me so I was shipped off the next morning."

"Wow." Said Chris.

"It was harsh but honestly it was the best thing for me." Said Tristan.

"Okay we're all set." Said Rory as she brought her bag over to where Tristan had parked his car.

"All right so Mary still carry a book in your purse?" Asked Tristan.

"Still carry your ego?" Countered Rory with a smile.

"Never leave home with out it." Said Tristan.

"Okay well we're going to take off now call me when you get there." Said Lorelei.

"Okay I will." Said Rory.

"Good take care of her Tristan." Said Lorelei as she hugged Tristan even though she just met him.

"Always. Uh I mean I will. Yeah let's go Mary." Said Tristan.

Lorelei smiled at Tristan's slip up and automatically knew that he had feelings for Rory. She also knew that she also liked Tristan a lot more than she liked Logan.

"Have fun, no stealing yachts and if you do make sure that Colin and Finn know the best station house in the area." Said Lorelei.

"Okay, I'll try not to, and the best one is the 15th because there is a redhead that works the desk."

"Gotcha."

"That and the last time they got arrested she frisked Finn and he swears she pinched him." Said Rory.

"I'll talk to you later." Said Lorelei.

"Bye." Said Rory as she got in and Tristan shut the car door.

Rory and Tristan left in his car and headed toward the highway to New York. As Tristan got on to the highway he started the conversation again.

"So what did your mother mean about no stealing yachts, and the thing about the stations?"

"In May I stole a yacht with Logan." Said Rory.

"Rory! And you're still with him. That's nice Ror, the guy gets you arrested and you stay with him." Said Tristan getting mad.

"It wasn't Logan's idea Tristan, it was mine he was at his sister's engagement party and I was interning for his father, his father said some things and I was upset and I showed up there I told Logan and then we stole the yacht."

"But the thing is he didn't try to stop you did he Rory?" Asked Tristan.

"No."

"You deserve so much better. So explain the whole thing with the stations and the redhead." Said Tristan tabling the discussion for the moment.

"Logan and his friends have pulled some stupid stunts and sometimes they get caught and the thing with the redheads is, Finn who is rarely sober has a thing for redheads so much so that he has asked me to dye my hair."

"So how did you meet them?"

"I met Logan at the newspaper, and then we became friends, when they rescued me from my grandparents when they tried to sell me off to the highest bidder." Said Rory.  
"Really?"

"Yeah, but they forgot a couple things, not only didn't they tell me, but I had a boyfriend at the time too."

"Ouch, how did he react?"

"Left me standing in my grandparents driveway with everyone watching, including Logan, Finn, and Colin."

"So who left you there?"

"Dean." Said Rory as she looked down at her hands then out the window.

"Bagboy did that I'm surprised."

"Yeah, well Dean and I shouldn't have been together in the first place at the time."

"Why's that?"

"You have to promise me you won't judge me Tristan."

"Rory, I promise."

"He was married, still is actually."

"I'm sorry I thought he was smarter than that."

"He wasn't alone in the decision to sleep together, I was there too."

"Yeah but it was his choice to cheat on his wife regardless who else was involved." Said Tristan trying to make her feel better about the situation.

"So enough about my shot at adding Magdalene to my name, what's been going on with you?"

"Graduated from Military School, joined the Naval Reserves and now I go to Princeton."

"Do you still speak to your family?"

"When I have to."

"So what do you do with the reserves?"

"When I go to Annapolis in September I'll be going for law, I'm pre-law right now with a minor in journalism. Which is why I was at the panel."

"What type of law?"

"Military."

"That's great Tristan, military school agreed with you huh."

"Yeah, I don't even want to think of where I would be right now if I didn't go there."

"I imagine you'd be stuck going into the family business."

"Without a doubt, I'm still the heir but I won't get any control until the old man keels over. Which is exactly the way I want it."

As Tristan kept driving he and Rory decided to get more information out of each other about their time apart.

"Okay Spring Break freshman year. What did you do?" Asked Tristan.

"Paris and I went to Florida, and ironically enough we ran into Madeline and Louise, and as a dare Paris and I kissed again. But in our defense we were drunk."

"Nice."

"So what about you what did you do?"

"Actually I worked during Spring Break."

"What kind of company would make a college student work on Spring Break?" Asked Rory joking around with him.

"The kind that would rather keep the country safe than have one more drunken college student on their hands, I did my reserve duty that week and the past 2 years actually." Said Tristan with a smile.

"So you've never been to Spring Break, my what would your loyal subjects think of their king?" Said Rory sarcastically.

"That he grew up, the past 2 years I actually volunteered. It keeps me out of trouble and the other guys and I play poker after work."

"And that keeps you out of trouble?"

"We play for quarters." Said Tristan.

"Nice high stakes game, how much do you usually make out of the poker game?"

"About 10 bucks, enough to do my laundry at the end of the week."

"What ever works."

"Exactly."

A couple hours went by and Tristan finally pulled into New York City.

"What hotel?"

"The Plaza."

"Nice, so Logan's already here right?"

"Yeah, and if he isn't Colin and Finn are around."

"Okay I don't want to just leave you here, unless I know you're safe."

"Thanks Tristan, if it'll make you feel better I'll call Logan right now."

"Could you?"

"Yeah." Said Rory as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Logan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me are you at the hotel?"

"Yeah, but stay at the station and I'll come get you."

"I'm not at the station, I caught a ride with someone from the panel."

"Rory! You took a ride from a stranger that you have known for a couple hours at most are you nuts!"

"Logan calm down, I got a ride with a friend of mine from Chilton who was on the panel and he was driving back to Princeton. And asked me if I wanted a ride."

"Okay so you know him?"

"Yes, and my parents met him and Lorelei liked him." Said Rory.

"Okay, well I'll meet you outside how much longer are you going to be?"

"We just got on 5th Ave. now."

"Okay, see you in a couple minutes."

"Bye."

"How are your eardrums?"

"Fine. I probably should have told him I knew you first huh?" Asked Rory with a smile.

"Yeah, but just so you know I would have reacted the same way."

"He said he was going to meet me outside."

"Good then you won't have to carry your bag your self."

"It's actually light compared to when I go to my mother's."

"Let me guess you bring laundry with you?"

"Of course, it's free at my mom's all I have to do is bring junk food."

"Nice. Well listen I'm going to write my numbers down for you, if you need an escape from society call me, I'll listen to you vent."

"Thanks and here's mine if you can't get me on the cell call Stars Hallow and my mother will help you out."

"Sounds good, talk to you soon Mary."

"Bye Bible Boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys

I'm so sorry for the long delay. I would like to thank the following reviewers who took the time to read this chapter. HottScott23, Wouldn'tItBeLoverly, ilovegilmoregirls913, TuggyAngel08, just hidden, EEL0404, Sarksgrl04, redsoxforever, Emmy2211, ago spero, Kstover, nemo123489, thshali, Lorelei's-Ruthiefanforever, betterendings, Joise, finnlover, rockrose, princetongirl, Callista Wolfwood. Thank you all.

Love,

Emily

_**This story takes place during the episode of Honor's wedding…it's a Trory.**_

(I do not own anything it belongs to the CW and ASP.)

Rory grabbed her bag out of the trunk after Tristan popped it and handed it to Logan who stepped back so they could say goodbye quickly.

"You got everything?" Asked Tristan.

"Yup, thanks again Tristan."

"Rory it's no problem, I'll call you next time I'm in the area and maybe we can grab some coffee."

"I'd like that I'll bring you to Stars Hallow and we can go to Luke's or something."

"Sounds good Mare." Said Tristan as gave her a hug.

"Bye Bible Boy."

"I'd kiss you goodbye but you're boyfriend's watching." Said Tristan with a smirk.

"God you're such an ass." Said Rory remembering the last time he said that to her as she smacked him in the arm.

"Wow, I go from Bible Boy to God, I'm moving up in the world, see ya Magdalene."

"Magdalene is my mother."

"Bye Mary."

"Bye Satan."

Tristan finally got in his car and drove away from Logan and Rory.

"So what was all that about?" Asked Logan.

"What was what all about?"

"The whole long goodbye thing? And the corny nicknames?"

"The long goodbye was having to do with the fact that he repeated something he said in high school and the nicknames were something that he started my first day at Chilton and they stuck." Said Rory getting defensive and not understanding why Logan was acting like this.

"Fine, you know what I don't care, take rides from strange guys that you went to high school with and risk getting hurt and you know I can't believe Lorelei and Chris actually let you."

"Logan, I've know Tristan since high school, he was there for me the first time I broke up with Dean, Tristan would never hurt me, my god Paris has known him since infancy, and as for my parents letting me incase you have for gotten I'm 21 years old, so they don't really get to make that call, and how condescending can you be I was originally going to take a train here, so be happy Tris offered me a ride."

"Rory I'm sorry it's just spending all this time with my family has me on edge."

"Logan you that as an excuse every time we fight; 'it's my dad's fault, it's my family's fault.' You know Logan when is it going to be your fault because the day that happens will truly be a miracle." Said Rory pulling out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Asked Logan.

"I'm calling Tristan to see if he can come back and get me before he gets to far."

"Rory don't just come in and we can figure this out and go to the wedding tomorrow."

"Logan! Come on we're going to do body shots in Finn's room and he said there are no clothes allowed we can win again." Said one of Honor's bridesmaids coming into the lobby where Rory and Logan slowly moved into.

"Again?"

"Yeah we won over Christmas." Said Missie.

"Go have fun, tell Honor I'm really sorry that her brother's an ass and when you get home I'll be gone don't call, don't send coffee carts, I don't ever want to see you again unless it's in a large room with a lot of people in it." Said Rory quietly.

"Rory come on it was one time and we were on a break." Said Logan trying to save his ass.

"I don't care, we're done." Said Rory grabbing her bag out of his hands and pulling out her cell again she found Tristan's number in her phone book and hit send.

"Hello?"

"How far away are you?"

"I'm about 2 miles from the highway why?"

"Would it be difficult to turn back and come and get me?"

"No why what's going on?" Asked Tristan making a very illegal u-turn.

"Logan and I just broke up and I don't want to stay here with him and his family around."

"I'm on my way wait outside for me." Said Tristan 3 blocks away.

"I'm already there."

"Okay."

"See you in a couple minutes." Said Rory as she hung up.

"Rory love, what's going on?" Asked Finn coming outside after her.

"Logan and I broke up so I called a friend and he's on his way back to get me." Said Rory wiping tears from her eyes.

"The mate that brought you here?" Asked Finn.

"Yeah there he is." Said Rory as Tristan parked and came up to her.

"Rory are you okay?" Asked Tristan.

"Yeah, I just need to get out of here I'll explain later. Tristan this is Finn, Finn this is Tristan."  
"It's nice to meet you." Said Finn.

"You too, so do you want me to bring you to your mom's or to Paris'?" Asked Tristan.

"No that's too much driving for you today, can I just crash on your couch or something?"

"Yeah no problem." Said Tristan.

"Finn can you call Lorelei and tell her that I'm at Tristan's and I'll call her later."

"Absolutely, so I assume you're leaving Logan's where are you going to go?" Asked Finn.

"Um, I'm just going to call my dad and see if he can help me find a place, in the area but can you call Paris and take her to Logan's and get my stuff for me?"

"Yeah, I'll keep it in my storage locker until you get a place but just so you know you have one at mine."

"I know Finn but Logan will be around and the less you and Colin are stuck in this the better."

"Don't worry about me and Colin take care of yourself and let us worry about not trying to kill Logan for this." Said Finn seriously.

"Okay. Bye Finn and thanks."

"You're welcome, and Tristan you take care of her. And call me when you get there."

"I will, bye."

"Don't worry man I'll take care of her." Said Tristan closing Rory's door after putting her bag back in the trunk.

"I know you will." Said Finn turning around and pulling out his phone to call Lorelei at the inn where he knew she should be.

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking."

"Yes, Lorelei Gilmore please."

"It's for you some guy with an accent."

"Wow Michel I didn't know you knew how to do that."

"Do what?"

"Hello this is Lorelei."

"Lorelei love, it's Finn."

"Finn is everything okay, is Rory okay?"

"She will be."

"What do you mean Finn what happened?" Asked Lorelei worried about Rory.

"Her and Logan broke up I just put her in a car with her friend Tristan going back to his place. She asked me to call you and tell you she'd call you later."

"What caused the breakup?"

"As far as I know Logan had a fling with one of the bridesmaids over Christmas and never told Rory and she found out when she got here so she broke up with him in the lobby and called Tristan to come and get her, he did and now they're on their way back to his place." Explained Finn.

"Okay so she's with Tristan that's good not that I care but where's Logan?"

"I don't know and I don't care right now, my concern is getting Rory's stuff out of Logan's and into my storage locker before he gets there."

"Okay well I can come up and call Paris to help, and I've got to call Chris and see if he can help get her an apartment since I know she doesn't want to move back in with Paris and Doyle."

"Okay well I'm leaving the hotel as soon as I check out and then I'll be in New Haven by tonight."

"Okay call me and let me know when you get there, and when Rory calls you."

"I will and don't worry love she's in good hands I could tell."

"I know." Said Lorelei happy Tristan was there.

"Okay bye Finn."

"Bye Lorelei."

Lorelei hung up the phone with Finn, Michel looked at her.

"Is Rory alright?"

"Yeah she will be eventually her and Logan just broke up for good."

"Oh no, well where is she right now."

"On her way to New Jersey."

"What's in New Jersey?" Asked Michel.

"Her friend Tristan. I'll be right back I need coffee and to make some phone calls." Said Lorelei walking back into the kitchen. "Sookie! I need coffee please."

"What's wrong?"

"I just got a call from Rory's friend Finn, she and Logan broke up and now she's on her way to New Jersey with Tristan."

"Wow, wait who's Tristan?"

"Remember the kid that got sent to military school when Rory was in Chilton?"

"The one that used to call her the Virgin Mary?"

"Yeah, well he was at the panel today and gave Rory a ride to New York for Logan's sister's wedding and Logan and Rory got into a fight and Rory called Tristan because he had just dropped her off I guess and now she's on her way to New Jersey and I have to call Chris and see if he can help her get a new place to stay."

"Wow, did Finn say what the breakup was about?" Asked Sookie.

"Apparently over Christmas when he and Rory were on a break Logan had a fling with one of the bridesmaids and never told Rory well she found out today I don't know all the details and I won't know until she calls me."

"Well at least she's safe and she's with Tristan." Said Sookie sensing that Tristan was going to be around for a while.

"I know I just wish this happened when Rory wasn't in another state."

"I know but Finn wouldn't have let her leave with Tristan if he had a feeling she wasn't safe with him sober or drunk." Said Sookie making a joke.

"I know." Said Lorelei picking up the phone to call Chris.

"Hello?"

"Chris we have a problem…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys

This is going to be quick I want to thank all the reviewers who took their time to review. And I want to you to know that I'm not sure when but this story is ultimately a TRORY and that said they will be together at some point and I will decide how quickly, I love the reviews I get, and I do take things into account but you need to know that I don't even know the time frame of the chapters because usually they go from brain to screen and it depends on what kind of mood I'm in. That said I want to thank Mongoose 187, just hidden, Nicole Kathrine, I die without you, nemo 123489, Sarksgrl04, EEL0404, Curley-Q, Joise, Callista Wolfwood, Molinhas, Coffee91, mrmp, HottScott23, princetongirl, strawberrigashes, LoVe23, trenaMM, Sliver of Melody, avatarprincess507 for their reviews and readership.

Love,

Emily

_**This story takes place during the episode of Honor's wedding…it's a Trory.**_

(I do not own anything it belongs to the CW and ASP.)

"Chris we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Rory just broke up with Logan in New York."

"Already she just got there." Said Chris.

"I know Tristan dropped her off and then her and Logan got in an argument in the lobby she found out he had a fling when they broke up at Christmas, and didn't tell her. So she broke up with him, called Tristan to come and get her. He did so now she's on her way to New Jersey with him, and had Finn call me."

"Wow okay so we need to get her stuff out of Logan's." Said Chris.

"Finn is on his way back he's going to call Paris, I'm going down there, we're going to put her stuff in Finn's storage locker until she can find a place."

"I'm on it, where's she going to stay in the mean time?"

"Well with Tristan as far as I know, and then we'll go from there, I haven't spoken to her. I only talked to Finn."

"Okay well I'll get right on this and you call me as soon as you hear something?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, don't worry Lore, she'll be okay."

"I know."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Said Lorelei.

"What did Chris say?" Asked Sookie.

"He said he'd get right on it." Said Lorelei.

"So do need help with Rory's stuff?"

"No I've got Finn and Paris and possibly Colin, we should be good."

"Okay well call me if you do."

"I will thanks hon."

Meanwhile in Tristan's car it was silent Rory trying to think of what she was going to do next and Tristan trying to think of ways to cheer her up.

"So Mary how about when we get back to my place we rent a couple movies, and just hang out tonight."

"Sounds good I should call Lorelei, Finn has probably already talked to her."

"That's probably a good idea." Said Tristan.

A few seconds later Lorelei's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Rory? Are you okay? Finn called and told me what happened."

"Not yet but I will be, and I asked Finn to call because I just wanted to get out of there."

"Hon, I totally understand, I talked to your dad, he's going to get you a place near school."

"Mom, I think I'm just going to take Finn up on his offer to crash at his place until school starts in September so tell Dad that he doesn't need to rush it."

"Okay, are you sure you want to stay with Finn though?"

"Yeah, it's what's best I mean there is no way I could handle living with Paris again."

Tristan couldn't help but laugh at that he didn't know how she survived the first time.

"Okay well have fun with Bible Boy and forget about the jerk."

"I will bye Mom."

"Bye sweets."

"Okay I just have to ask how did you survive the first round of living with Paris?"

"Easy, I had a life time supply of ear plugs. And she had Terrance."

"Terrance?"

"Her life coach."

"Paris had a life coach? Is he still alive?"

"I think so. That and I had far more annoying room mates than Paris, we had Janet the jock who would exercise at 5 am and then the 16 year old genius who talked faster than my mom."

"Were they hot?"

"Tristan!"

"What it's an honest question."

"I don't know I don't roll that way."

"Well you did kiss Paris."

"Because somebody thought it would be cool to break into a safe and get sent to Military School."

"Touché what about the second time?"

"I was drunk."

"Excuses, excuses."

It didn't take long for Tristan to get to his apartment and brought Rory in with her stuff.

"Home sweet home for now."

"Aw do you have that stitched some where?"

"Don't mock where you're staying, didn't your mother teach you that?"

"Have you met my mother I guarantee that her and my father were making fun of us the entire time we were doing the panel."

"How do you know that?"

"Their lips were moving."

"Now I know where you got it."

"What can I say I learned from the master."

"So movies what do you want to rent?"

"How about Under Seige?"

"Oh come on all you want to do is stare at Erika Eleniak's boobs."

"What is the problem there she has a nice rack, she looked great as Ellie May."

"Beverly Hillbillies it is then."

"Yes!"

Just then Rory's cell phone rang she dug it out of her purse and looked at the caller ID and saw LOGAN on the screen and pressed ignore.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys

I just wanted to thank all the reviewers who reviewed on the last chapter and I apologize for the delay in getting the chapters out I've been working like crazy and just haven't had a whole lot of time to write these long chapters that I have been.

Love,

Emily

_**This story takes place during the episode of Honor's wedding…it's a Trory.**_

(I do not own anything it belongs to the CW and ASP.)

As 'Logan' flashed across the screen Rory debated whether or not to answer, when she decided to do it. Tristan took her hand in his as a sign of support.

"What Logan?"

"Are you coming back here?"

"What part in me leaving didn't you understand? The part where I walked out or when I said 'Goodbye Logan'."

"Rory come on don't be irrational just come back here."

"Irrational, you think me leaving you after I found out you screwed anything in a skirt during our break irrational. Logan I will never be with you ever again."

"Ace, I'm sorry okay, but we weren't together. Mitchum was stressing me out I had to blow off some steam."

"With anything that would open it's legs, and by the way stop using your father as an excuse and take some responsibility for your own actions."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a smart guy Logan figure it out, because I'm done explaining things to you."

After Rory said that she hung up her phone.

"You did good, I'm proud of you." Said Tristan.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to change my phone number."

"I think that would be a good idea that way he won't bother you."

"Why does this happen to me?

"What do you mean?"

"I don't it just seems I'm either the woman who gets cheated with or on never just me."

At that point Tristan pulled on to the Princeton campus and made his way to his dorm.

"Rory you just have to find a guy that will only love you and will cherish you. You're not that woman you will find someone who will love you."

"Thanks Tris."

"Anytime Mary."

Tristan pulled up to his dorm and got out, he went around back and got their bags out of the back.

"Tristan I can take my bag." Said Rory trying to be helpful.

"Mary, leave it I've got it all I have is my backpack."

"You only have a backpack?" Asked Rory shocked.

"Yeah that's all I needed I was only in New Haven for a day."

"That's true."

Rory and Tristan made their way up to Tris' dorm room and he opened the door and let her through.

"Wow, this is nice."

"Thanks, I'm going to put your stuff in my room so my roommate doesn't get nosey and steal your underwear."

"What?" Asked Rory with a laugh.

"Don't laugh it's happened, my cousin came to visit for a night while she was in town and he stole her underwear."

"Your roommate is creepy Mom would love him." Said Rory.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"She loves Finn doesn't she?"

"True."

Tristan and Rory sat on the couch and relaxed for the first time all day. They just sat there until Rory moved closer to Tristan and rested her head on his shoulder. When she did that she realized what she had done.

"I'm sorry."

"Rory it's okay, I don't mind I actually like it."

"Okay." She said as she settled her head back down on his shoulder.

"You never were a conquest to me."

"What?"

"In high school you never were a conquest, I genuinely liked you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And one of these nights after you heal from Logan we can maybe go out."

"Tristan my relationship with Logan was over a long time ago I just didn't realize it till now. I would love to go out with you."

"You need time."

"No I don't, lets go out tonight if you're not to tired after the drive."

"Let's get changed and go." Said Tristan.

Tristan and Rory got ready for their date and left the dorm room, the pair decided on dinner and a movie but neither could tell you what movie they saw since they didn't exactly watch it. Tristan had started to nuzzle her neck when previews started and Rory turned to her face and captured his lips in a searing kiss, her tongue asked permission to enter his mouth and it was granted. The make out session lasted through most of the movie.

"Do you still want to go to dinner?" Asked Tristan when he broke for air.

"How about your place and Chinese food?" Said Rory catching her breath.

"Sounds good." Said Tristan going back in for another kiss.

After the movie Tristan and Rory straightened themselves out and left the theater. The made their way to the dorm room and then his room. When they got to his bed he looked at her for confirmation.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about any thing in my entire life, I want to be with you Tristan."

That was enough for Tristan to pick Rory up and gingerly lay her on the bed. They slowly pulled clothing back until there was nothing left and began the love dance that had been 6 years in the making.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated since March. Some crazy things happened and I forgot about this story, again I apologize. So onward with the story, and a special thanks to all those who reviewed Chapter 4.**

**Love,**

**Emily**

_**This story takes place during the episode of Honor's wedding…it's a Trory.**_

(I do not own anything it belongs to the CW and ASP.)

Tristan awoke the next morning and looked down and saw a mass of brown hair and it took him a minute to realize what was going on and smiled.

"Hmm. Morning." Said Rory waking up.

"Morning, Mary how'd you sleep?" Asked Tristan sleepily.

"Really good, better than I have in a long time, you?"

"Excellent, So do you want me to drive you back to New Haven?"

"I can take the train, I still have my ticket."

"Rory I don't mind at least then I can make sure you're okay and settled at Finn's."

"Are you sure?" Asked Rory really not wanting to have drive all that way again.

"I'm positive, call Finn and tell him we'll be there later on."

"Okay." Rory got out of bed and after a few minutes of searching Tristan's room found her cell phone.

"You know I'm really enjoying the view from here." Said Tristan.

"I'm sure you are." Said Rory who hadn't bothered taking the sheet with her while she searched. She crawled back into bed and turned on her phone. A few seconds later the phone beeped letting her know she had a few messages, which she decided to ignore for the moment and set out to do her original task of calling Finn.

"Hello?"

"Finn you're awake?!"

"Hello, Love. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, listen is the offer to crash on your couch still on the table?"

"Darling it was never off the table, when are you coming back?"

"Tristan and I are leaving later."

"_'Tristan and I' _You had sex last night or very early this morning, you naughty girl. Marry me?"

"You couldn't handle me and I refuse to dye my hair red."

"Oh well, so your gorgeous mother and I got all of your stuff from Logan's and it's here waiting for you."

"Thanks Finn, this is very much appreciated and it's only temporary, as soon as school is over, I'm going back to Stars Hallow.

"Hon, don't worry about it as a matter of fact stay here next semester if you want."

"We'll see."

"Okay Love well I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye Finn and thanks."

"Okay, well now that we have that settled, it's time to get up and start our day." Said Tristan.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Rory not moving at all, but in all fairness Tristan wasn't moving either.

"We really need to get up." Said Tristan stroking her hair.

"Yup." Said Rory.

They ended up laying there for another hour. Meanwhile in the Hollow, Lorelei stopped by Luke's on her way to the inn to do some paperwork.

"Hey Luke, coffee!"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there in a second."

"Okay."

"Everything okay?" Asked Luke worried, Lorelei was usually much more hyper in the morning.

"Not really, Rory and Logan broke up."

"What?!"

"Yeah, and now she's down in New Jersey."

"What is she doing in New Jersey?"

"Well she had that thing for the paper, and ran into a friend from Chilton who gave her a ride to New York, because I guess Logan's sister was getting married, anyway they broke up, she called Tristan and now she's in New Jersey with him, and she should be back sometime today."

"Where is she staying until school ends?"

"Finn's. Paris, myself, Finn, and Colin moved her out of Logan's last night."

"Isn't Finn good friends with Logan?"

"Yes, but I think he cares about Rory more right now."

"Well that's good, so this Tristan kid, he going to be around long?"

"I think so."

About an hour later after they woke up Rory and Tristan finally got out of bed.

"So do you still go to Friday night dinners?"

"Yup, this weekend is going to suck though, full of questions about how I could leave him during a wedding celebration, well one piece I know will be left out is that Logan was a manwhore."

"I wish I could be there when you say the word 'manwhore' to your grandparents."

"I wish you could too."

A little while later Rory and Tristan were on their way to Finn's. While Tristan drove Rory decided to call Lorelei to check in with her. It just so happened Lorelei was still sitting in Luke's.

**(Ringtone of a Bangles song)**

"Outside." Said Luke.

"But Luke it's Rory."

"Tell her I said hi, now outside."

"Meanie."

"Yeah, yeah."

Lorelei stepped outside to answer her phone.

"Hey hon."

"Hey so we're on our way back to New Haven."

"Okay, by the way Luke says hi."

"Tell him hi back."

"I will so babe are you sure you're going to be okay at Finn's?"

"I'll be fine, I'll either be in class or at the paper, so I'll hardly be there during the week. Then I have Friday night dinners with Grandma and Grandpa. And if it's okay with you weekends in the Hollow."

"That's fine, so I'll see you on Friday."

"Yup and can you call the grandparents and explain, just tell them I'd rather not talk about it."

"Of course hon, although I'm surprised Emily hasn't called you yet."

"Well the wedding was only last night, everyone probably isn't up yet to tell her."

"True. Okay hon. I will talk to you later have fun settling in."

"Okay bye Mom."

"Bye sweets."

After Rory hung up with Lorelei she settled into the passenger seat for the rest of the ride.

"So your mom is going to tell your grandparents about you and Logan?"

"Yup, it's easier this way, so I can now enjoy my weekend."

"When are you going to tell them about us?"

"Probably Friday, that way they don't set up another auction party."

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea."

"So what does your schedule look like?" Asked Rory.

"For the weekends?"

"Anytime."

"Not as busy as you might think. I should be able to come up and see you the week after next. I have to work next weekend."

"That's good maybe depending on your work schedule we can try to alternate visits or something."

"I think that's a good idea."

"Okay so maybe later we can work one out."

"Well my calendar is at home so it will have to be when I get back to Jersey."

"Later it is then."

Rory and Tristan continued on their drive, then Rory's phone rang.

"Who is it?" Asked Tristan. Rory looked at the caller id and saw LOGAN come across the screen again.

"Logan. What do you want?"

"Your stuff is missing where is it?"

"What do you care?"

"Rory don't play games where is it?!"

"None of you business Logan, we're over!"

"You know Finn and Colin laid into me pretty well yesterday, what are you trying to do turn my friends against me now."

"No you did that all on your own. Now if you'll excuse me I have a life to live without you." With that said Rory hung up the phone. "I'm changing my number when I get back to Finn's."

"Well I defiantly think that's a good idea, although now that he made that phone call I'm worried about you staying with Finn."

"I'll be fine."

About an hour later Tristan and Rory pulled up to Finn's apartment building.

"Rory!"

"Finn you saw me yesterday."

"I know but you look happier today."

"I am, except the fact that he keeps calling."

"Change your number he won't get it from me." Said Finn letting them into the apartment.

"I'm going to, I just wish I knew what his next step is."

"I don't know but whatever happens you have us." Said Tristan holding on to Rory.

"Well Love, welcome to your new home." Said Finn.


End file.
